ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls (Anime Cast Dub)
If Gravity Falls was to be dubbed in English, then it will be dubbed by Studiopolis (Los Angeles) and Funimation (Texas). The English dub will air on ???. But if Alex Hirsch is accepted for reprises Grunkle Stan. Voice Cast Main Characters: *Alex Hirsch : Grunkle Stan Pines *Bryce Papenbrook : Dipper Pines *Christine Marie Cabanos : Mabel Pines *Kyle Hebert : Soos Ramirez *Wendee Lee : Wendy Corduroy Supporting Characters: *Sonny Strait : Ford Pines *Beau Billingslea : Sheriff Blubs *Michael Yurchak : Deputy Durland *Cristina Vee : Candy Chiu *Patrick Seitz : Grenda, Manly Dan *Derek Stephen Prince : Fiddleford "Old Man" McGucket *Sam Riegel : Robbie Valentino *Erin Fitzgerald : Tambry *Yuri Lowenthal : Lee *Todd Haberkorn : Nate *Kaiji Tang : Thompson *Tara Platt : Pacifica Northwest *Kirk Thornton : Preston Northwest *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn : Priscilla Northwest *Brian Beacock : Tyler Cutebiker *Christopher Corey Smith : Toby Determined *Mari Devon : Lazy Susan *Keith Silverstein : Tats *Melissa Fahn : Shandra Jimenez *Chris Cason : Bud Gleeful *Morgan Garrett : Mrs. Gleeful Creatures: *Quinton Flynn : Jeff the Gnome *Christopher Sabat : Shmebulock *Vic Mignogna, Christopher Bevins, Kent Williams : Gnomes *Travis Willingham : Chutzpar *Jamieson Price, Sean Schemmel, Beau Billingslea, Patrick Seitz : Manotaurs *JB Blanc : Multi-Bear Villains: *Alex Hirsch : Bill Cipher *Greg Ayres : Lil Gideon Gleeful *Roger Craig Smith : Franz *Jerry Jewell : Wax Sherlock Holmes *J. Michael Tatum : The Summerween Trickster *Steven Blum : The Shape Shifter *Troy Baker : Blind Ivan *Stephanie Sheh : GIFfany *Erin Fitzgerald : Darlene *Christopher Ayres : Probabilitor the Annoying *Christopher Sabat : Ogres *Chris Patton : Hot Elf *Beau Billingslea : 8-Ball *Michael Sorich : Teeth *Lucien Dodge : Kryptos *Derek Stephen Prince : Keyhole *Karen Strassman : Pyronica *Kyle Hebert : Pacifier *Keith Silverstein : Hectorgon *Paul St. Peter : Zanthar *DC Douglas : The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity *Patrick Seitz : The Creature With Eighty-Eight Different Faces Others: *Vic Mignogna : Rumble McSkirmish *Matthew Mercer : Tad Strange *Neil Kaplan : Agent Powers *Ricco Fajardo : Agent Trigger *Robbie Rist : Blendin Blandin *Dave Wittenberg : Time Baby *Paul St. Peter : Archibald Corduroy *Bryce Papenbrook : Tyrone, Dipper Clones *Benjamin Diskin : Paper Jam Dipper, Dippy Fresh *Eric Vale : Dutch Lilliputtian *Laura Post : Female Dutch Lilliputtian *Mike McFarland : Pirate captain *Josh Grelle : French Lilliputtian *Tony Oliver : Head Knight *Jerry Jewell : Old Miner *Jamieson Price : Big Henry *Tia Ballard : Polly *Travis Willingham : Love God *Johnny Yong Bosch : Gabe Benson *Robbie Daymond : Mermando *Doug Erholtz : Quentin Trembley *Barbara Goodson : Abuelita *Colleen Clinkenbeard : Melody *Yuri Lowenthal : Craz *Todd Haberkorn : Xyler *Stephanie Sheh : Carla McCorkle *Ian Sinclair : Smart Waddles *Micah Solusod : Marius *Whitney Rodgers : Celestbellebethabelle *Austin Tindle, Vic Mignogna, Josh Grelle, Troy Baker, Matthew Mercer : Sev'ral Timez band members Additional Voices *Keith Silverstein : Rich, Dundgren *Dave Wittenberg : Lolph *Troy Baker : Mr. Poolcheck *Kaiji Tang : Bobby Renzobbi *Megan Shipman : Summerween Superstore Clerk *Laura Bailey : Pacifica's friend, Beebly Boop's Employee *Grant George : Greg Valentino *Jamie Marchi : Janice Valentino *Bryn Apprill : Lost Woman *Matthew Mercer : Gary *Kara Edwards : Mummy Kid *Sara Ragsdale: Soldat Kid *Cherami Leigh : Gorney, Ms. Pines, *Carrie Keranen : Tyler's Mom *Kate Higgins : Carla, Emma Sue *Sarah Anne Williams : Sue, Unicorn Toy *Richard Epcar : Filbrick Pines, Ernesto *Tia Ballard : The Fairy, Shimmery Twinkleheart *Caitlin Glass : Rosanna *Wally Wingert : Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Schwartstein *Linda Young : Hand Witch *Morgan Berry : Soos's cousins *Shelby Lindley : Unnamed scout lady *Alexis Tipton : Unnamed beautiful woman *Kate Oxley : Unnamed tourist *Felecia Angelle : Donna *Michael Sinterniklaas *Lindsay Seidel *Michelle Lee *Mikaela Krantz *Kristen McGuire *Michelle Rojas *Alex Moore *Krishna Smitha *Kristin Sutton *Sarah Wiedenheft *Tabitha Ray *David Vincent *Haley Esposito *Kelly Angel *Monica Rial *Brina Palencia *Clarine Harp *Lauren Landa *Apphia Yu *Kira Buckland *Justin Briner *Xanthe Huynh *Cassandra Morris *Julie Ann Taylor *Megan Hollingshead *Mela Lee *Scott Freeman *Austin Tindle *Aaron Dismuke *Jad Saxton *Ray Chase *Teri Rogers *Bridget Hoffman *Luci Christian *Michelle Ruff *Carrie Savage *Cindy Robinson *Rachel Robinson *Mike Pollock Category:English Dub Category:Dubs Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Anime Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs